Last Chance
by FairysLovePandas
Summary: Last chance was a small band when they joined Black Veil Brides on tour where they deal with Love, Hate and so much Drama. I suck At summarys. Warning! this story contains swearing and sexual scenes. You have been warned!


**AN:**

_Last chance was a small band full of Misfits and troublemakers and no one believed that they'd ever make it. Posting their songs on YouTube and performing in front of 10-15 people was all they were used to They were relentless and wanted to prove everyone wrong and they did when a producer like what he saw and signed them on. A year on and they are on the rise releasing their first studio album; Lost and found their fan base the fallen (based on one of their songs) keeps growing and now they've been asked to join a tour with non-other than Black Veil Brides._

_Warning their is Strong Language, Violence and Some mature scenes. You Have been Warned!_

_Disclaimer: I do Not Own Black Veil Brides In any way, Shape Or Form unfortunatley. I do However own Last Chance._

_Now that thats over and done with Onwards!_

* * *

**Keely P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of screaming somewhere in the apartment. Groaning, I get out of my bed and make my way to the source of the noise in the kitchen to find my best friend standing on a chair and flailing her aims like a lunatic.

"What the hell Meg its 8 in the morning! Quit with all the screaming and shit!" I huffed as I glared at her with bleary eyes.

She turned to face me, her eyes watering "Spider" she whimpered

"Where?"

She pointed at the ground where the smallest spider I have ever seen stood. She cannot be serious. I walked across the room and picked it up ignoring her cries of protest and threw it out of the window just to have her fly of the chair and embrace me in her dearth squeeze.

"Oh My God Kiki, Thank you!" she said as she let me go.

Ouch that's going to be sore "no problem, now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep." I said before I started heading to my room just to be stopped.

"You can't" she said "Mason Called; He wants us all at the studio in half an hour"

"What? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Well I was going to but I was stopped by that eight legged spawn of Satan!" she said with a shudder.

I sighed and made my way to my room, so much for a long shower and a day of relaxing. It takes 15 minutes to get to the studio from here depending on the traffic. I pulled on my distressed black shorts and my Guns and roses vest top and old beaten boots with some bracelets on my wrists. I straightened my Black Hair and teased it before putting on my usual eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my sunglasses and car keys before making my way to the living room where Megan was waiting.

I love Megan, she's My best friend in all the world and the drummer of our band Last Chance. We started the band a few years ago as we felt that there was nothing we could do except play music and many people put us down but were finally getting noticed. Our Fan base is growing which makes me super happy and we've just released our debut album. Music is everything to me.

"Hey" I said Coming to a stop.

"Ready to go?" she asked

Yep," I said, grabbing a bottle of water as we walked out the door.

During the car ride, we turned on the radio "In the end "by Black Veil Brides started blasting through the speakers.

"Ew, ugh, turn it off please" Megan said, making a face

"Why? I thought you liked Black Veil Brides"

"I do" she replied "But this is Jack's Favourite Song"

Jack was her Ex-Boyfriend. She broke up with him about a month ago over a massive argument. He wanted her to change her hair from blue and get a serious job instead of this band and she wanted him to stop being an asshole and except her for her. Fair enough in my opinion. I didn't like him and he as sure as hell didn't like me. But Megan? She was convinced that they would end up married and was heartbroken when they split. But what do you expect calling him an asshole isn't exactly the most romantic thing in the world.

Around 15 minutes later, we arrived at the studio where we had recorded our first ever album, Lost and found, a few months ago. Before that we were mainly a cover band, covering loads of different songs. We walked in and our tour manager Mason waved us over to where the boys were waiting. On the couch were my two best guy friends Ryan Wise and Jason Blade. Ryan was our rhythm guitarist and Jason played bass guitar. Luke Robinson, My big brother and our lead Guitarist was sat on the floor with his back against the sofa.

"Hey guys, how are you doing today?" he asked, handing out coffee.

"Pretty good," I replied, taking a sip of the delicious Starbucks that I had readily accepted.

"Great. I wanted to talk to you guys today about going on tour. The label thinks that you're ready and it would be good publicity. We've found a band that's going on tour soon and they've said yes to you guys coming along. What do you think?"

My eyes grew wide and I almost spat out my drink. I looked around at my band; they all had huge smiles on their faces and looked super excited. I nodded my head enthusiastically while the others chorused with of course and oh my god yes.

"How long is this tour?" I asked

"It'll be a year of touring, you'll go all around the US and to Canada as well, you're even going to the UK!" oh my god! I can't believe were going on tour! I've never left LA before and now I'm going to England!

"Which band are we touring with?" Luke asked excitedly.

Mason smiled. "They should be arriving right about now," he said, as I heard the studio doors open right behind me. "Oh, there they are!"

My eyes grew wide and I dropped my coffee onto the floor. A small chuckle sounded from the man who was standing there with a smirk on his face at my reaction.

"Were touring with Black Veil Brides!?"

**AN:** _Soooo? What Did you think? :) Please be nice as this is my first time writing._  
_See ya guys!_


End file.
